


Connection to History

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Archaeology, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Ben and Luke explore an ancient Jedi temple.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Connection to History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



The frieze takes hours to excavate. They chip off centuries of dirt till Ben aches from wrist to shoulder like he’s been arm-wrestling time itself.

His brush snags a Jedi’s nose. ‘Careful,’ says Master Luke. ‘This temple is a thousand-year-old piece of our heritage. Anything you break is gone forever.’

Why should Ben cherish a crumbling rock? He’s not meant to cherish anything else. No attachments. Things die when they die. But Luke’s afraid of losing this connection to history – Ben’s  _ making _ him afraid – and fear leads to darkness. Ben’s leading Luke to darkness.

‘I’m sorry, Master. I’ll do better.’


End file.
